


A Night in the Dorm

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: A fluffy One-Shot I did of a special date night for Minhyuk and Jooheon. There's also implied Hyungwonho and Showki. Enjoy~





	

Minhyuk pops the DVD into the player, glancing over his shoulder at Jooheon expectantly. He beams over at the younger, very much excited to set his plan in motion. Jooheon returns the smile, causing Minhyuk’s heart to quicken at the sight of his endearing dimples. 

 

He had managed to get everyone out of the apartment for the night, a feat in of itself. It had required him to let Changkyun in on his plan, but that was all right enough. He knew that if the youngest were to ask, say, Kihyun to go out to eat one night, then Kihyun would be more than happy to comply. Of course, Hyunwoo would want to tag along, and Hoseok and Hyungwon are always looking for reasons to be out of the dorm. It had been so long since Minhyuk had gotten to spend any alone time with Jooheon, what with their busy schedules, that he had manufactured this evening in desperation to have a seemingly impromptu date with his boyfriend.

 

“What’re we going to watch, hyung?” Jooheon asks as Minhyuk takes his seat beside him. Minhyuk hums, not really wanting to tell him just yet.

“You’ll see,” he merely says. The rapper raises a suspicious eyebrow. He reaches forward towards the snacks they had managed to scrounge up, though, and opens up one of the chip bags without pressing on. He begins to pop the snack food into his mouth, leaning back on the couch. Minhyuk reaches into the bag, stealing a few chips, and snuggles up next to the younger. He rests his head on his shoulder, and Jooheon stretches an arm around him affectionately. 

The DVD menu comes up on the screen, and Jooheon instantly tenses upon seeing the title of a popular horror movie that’s recently come out spread across the television. Minhyuk puts a frown on his face, sitting up. He feigns disappointment, so as to not raise Jooheon’s suspicions. 

“I guess it was put into the wrong case,” he murmurs, acting as if he’s getting up to take it out of the player.

“It’s okay hyung,” Jooheon tells him, holding onto the older’s arm to keep him seated. “We can watch this instead.”

“You won’t get too scared?” Minhyuk asks, even though he already has an idea of what the younger will say. Jooheon shakes his head, smiling nervously. 

“I’ll be alright,” he says. “We decided to watch a movie tonight, so that’s what we’ll do.” Minhyuk leans back against him as he adds, “Besides, I’ll be okay as long as you’re here with me.” Minhyuk’s heart beat stutters at the statement, and he finds himself snuggling closer into the rapper’s side. 

 

Jooheon screams at the top of his lungs, jumping back against the couch as he covers his face with his hands. Minhyuk bites back a giggle at his reaction, wrapping his arms around his middle. They managed to make it halfway through the movie before Jooheon’s outburst. Which, if Minhyuk had to be completely honest, is impressed with because of how long the younger had managed to last. 

“We can turn it off if you want, Jooheoney,” he says softly. Jooheon drops his hands from his face, slightly shaking. 

“No,” he tells Minhyuk, his voice a bit faint, “I can tell you’re enjoying the moving, so we should keep watching.” Another ghost jumps up on the screen, causing Jooheon to scream again. Minhyuk coos at Jooheon, pulling the younger closer to him. Jooheon anxiously grabs onto the vocalist, holding onto him as if his life depends on it. Minhyuk can’t help but feel happy at this, and he mentally pats himself on the back at how successful the date is turning out to be. 

The main character opens the door before them, the sound of the squeaking hinges filling the room. The heroine calls out into the dark room, suspenseful music pouring out from the speakers. Minhyuk finds himself leaning forward expectantly, and is vaguely aware of Jooheon hiding his face in his hands once more. Minhyuk’s eyes are glued to the screen, his heart racing in anticipation for the next scare. He knows it’s about to happen, but he can’t turn away.

Suddenly, Changkyun’s face pops into view with a maniacal grin, causing both the young men on the couch to scream in fear. Lights flood the living room, revealing the rest of the group standing in the entryway removing their shoes. Minhyuk’s eyes meet Kihyun’s, causing him to scowl in frustration. The younger stares at him knowingly, unable to hide his smirk. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he says, “but dinner didn’t take nearly as long as we thought it would. We would’ve caught a movie, but Hoseok-hyung started to feel sick to his stomach.” Hoseok wordlessly moves away from the group and disappears into his room, Hyungwon following him with a look of concern. Changkyun goes to the bathroom for the medicine, giggling happily at scaring his hyungs. Kihyun hovers only a moment more to chuckle at Minhyuk, and then pulls Hyunwoo by the hand towards the other bedroom.

Minhyuk bites back a sigh, moving to clean up some of the mess they had made. He picks up the empty chip bags and dishes and goes to the kitchen to put it all away. As he’s putting the dishes in the sink for Kihyun to clean tomorrow, a pair of arms wraps themselves around his waist. He feels Jooheon’s head press against the area between his shoulder blades, reminding the older of a cat. 

“Next time,” Jooheon murmurs, “we should try going somewhere outside of the dorm.” Minhyuk smiles excitedly at the notion as he continues, “But, we definitely will not be going to see a horror movie.” They share a laugh, and Jooheon separates himself from the older to return to the couch.

 

Later that night, everyone turns in for the night. Minhyuk presses close to Jooheon, wrapping his arms around the younger lovingly. He had promised to sleep with Jooheon that night, in case the rapper were to have any nightmares from the movie. The two cuddle in the dark, neither wanting to break the wonderful silence that stretches between them. Minhyuk plants a gentle kiss to Jooheon’s temple, stroking his hair affectionately. 

“I love you, Minhyukkie,” Jooheon murmurs. Minhyuk freezes where he is, unsure if he heard him correctly. 

“I—“ he says, but a snore interrupts him. He chuckles softly, realizing that Jooheon had only been talking in his sleep.

“I love you too, my Jooheoney.” 

Minhyuk then drifts off into dreamland, hoping that he can fall asleep like this every night for the rest of his life.


End file.
